Swiper the Explorer
Swiper the Explorer is the 6th episode from Dora the Explorer from season 4. Characters present *Dora *Boots *Backpack *Map *Swiper *Fiesta Trio *Benny *Diego *Baby Fox (debut) Summary Dora and Boots hears a crying sound and discovered a lost Baby Fox. When Swiper appeared to "swipe" Boots' ball, he sees the Baby Fox and volunteers to help bring Baby Fox back home to his mommy. Recap Dora & Boots were playing with Boots' ball. Suddenly, they hear a sobbing sound. They find a baby fox who was lost and was looking for his parents. Suddenly, Swiper the fox was heard. Dora & Boots stop Swiper by saying "Swiper no Swiping" 3 times. He snaps his fingers and instead of running away like usual, he turns around and sees a cute baby fox. Dora & Boots were amazed. Swiper was playing with the baby fox. Dora & Boots told Swiper that the baby fox was lost and needed to get home. Swiper wanted to help get Baby Fox home. This surprised Dora & Boots and so they started taking Baby Fox home and then Boots and Swiper both said "But, we don't know where Baby Fox lives". They had to ask Map for directions on how to get Baby Fox home. When Map saw that Swiper was helping, he was most surprised. Map says that Baby Fox's family is at the fox hole. Before they can get there, they had to go past the volcano, through forest of prickers and thorns to get to the fox hole. Dora, Boots and Swiper got going and started taking Baby Fox home. Dora & Boots get ahead and then Swiper falls behind. Dora & Boots turn back and saw that Swiper's arms were getting tired from carrying Baby Fox. Swiper needed a different way to carry Baby Fox. Dora asks Backpack and explains that Swiper is helping. Even Backpack was most surprised to see Swiper helping out. Swiper needed something to carry Baby Fox. Luckily, Backpack had the right tool for Swiper to carry Baby Fox. It was called a baby carrier. It's like a backpack with 2 small holes where the legs go through and a big hole on top for where your hands and head stick out. Now, they continued on their way to the volcano. But then, Baby Fox went "tengo sed". Swiper went "what's the matter Baby Fox?" and couldn't figure out what Baby Fox wants. Dora helps Swiper out. Baby Fox goes "tengo sed". Dora figured out Baby Fox was thirsty. Suddenly, they see Benny having a picnic. Benny was surprised to see Swiper helping out. Swiper needed a drink for Baby Fox. Benny had lots of food and thought he packed a carton of milk and didn't know where it is. The viewer finds the carton of milk and then Benny pulls out a baby bottle and didn't know the reason he packed that. So, Benny puts his carton of milk into the baby bottle for Baby Fox. Then at last, Dora, Boots and Swiper reach the volcano with Baby Fox. The ground starts to shake and the baby bottle gets knocked off Swiper's hands. The volcano erupts and bouncy balls bury the baby bottle. Swiper was good at swiping. So, he was away all the bouncy balls from top to bottom. After that, they get the baby bottle back and then Dora, Boots and Swiper had to run to get away from the volcano. After running fast enough, tons and tons of bouncy balls come out of the volcano leaving a great big mess. They continue on their trip once again to take Baby Fox home to the fox hole. Suddenly, they meet a freindly big brown bear. He growls a freindly at Baby Fox acidentallly scaring him he cries and the big brown bear tried to calm him down saying "oops dont cry im a firneldy bear" But the baby fox is stil scared . Swiper knew a funny dance he remembered whenever he got a boo-boo. Swiper's grandma would wiggle from side-to-side and wiggle all around. Dora, Boots and the viewer try it out to cheer up Baby Fox and stop him from crying. After the funny dance, Baby Fox was cheered up. They say goodbye to the big brown bear and head off. Dora, Boots and Swiper reach the forest of prickers and thorns. There were lots of animals in the forest of prickers and thorns. Suddenly, Diego comes along. Diego was proud that Swiper was helping out and he knew all about animals especially the ones who live in the forest of prickers and thorns. Diego explained that they were the wacky crows, the chasing bats and the scurry-scurry spiders. Boots asked Diego about how they're going to make it past the wacky crows, the chasing bats and the scurry-scurry spiders. Diego tells Boots as well as everyone else that there was only one thing to do and that was to run. Suddenly, Baby Fox jumps out of the baby carrier and runs off on his own. Dora, Boots, Diego and Swiper had to catch up with him. Baby Fox was all by himself and saw the wacky crows. Baby Fox had to run and the viewer tells him "corre" which is Spanish for "run". Baby Fox heard the viewer and started running. Suddenly, Baby Fox stops in front of a pricker bush. Baby fox will have to jump over the pricker bush. The viewer helps him out by saying "salta" which was the Spanish word for "jump". The viewer will have to keep telling Baby Fox to run, run and jump by saying "corre, corre, salta" so he can keep away from the wacky crows. Baby Fox gets away from the wacky crows and then the chasing bats start chasing Baby Fox. The viewer tells Baby Fox "corre, corre, salta" and started running, running and jumping over more pricker bushes. Baby Fox got away from the wacky crows and the chasing bats. But then, he had to outrun the scurry-scurry spiders. Once again, the viewer tells Baby Fox "corre, corre, salta" and he runs and runs and jumps over a couple more pricker bushes. After that, Baby Fox, Dora, Boots, Diego and Swiper make it through the forest of prickers and thorns. They say goodbye to Diego and continue on. Dora, Boots and Swiper were getting close to taking Baby Fox home. They just had to go to the Fox Hole. Dora, Boots and Swiper did so. And in no time, Baby Fox was home with his parents. Dora told Mama & Papa Fox that Swiper helped out. Swiper thought that if Baby Fox was happy, then Swiper was happy too. Places in episode #Volcano #Forest of Prickers and Thorns #Fox Hole Trivia *This is the first time the show uses the Nickelodeon Logo instead of Nick Jr. Logo. *This is the only episode in which Swiper swipes the word "Dora" from the title card and replaces it with "Swiper". *Swiper reveals his good side as a fox in this episode. *Swiper admits to Dora and Boots on the fact that he wished he knew Spanish. *Dora sits on her knees as she tells her favorite part at the end of the episode but after she asks the viewer what his or her favorite part of the trip was, she does not say "I like that too", she instead says "that was a great part". *The credits in the Ending was done like in season 1 & 2. *Boots and Swiper often speak in unison when talking to Dora. *A fireworks sound effect is heard when the balls come out of the volcano. It would later be used in "We're a Team!". *Map, Backpack, Benny & Diego were surprised to see Swiper helping Baby Fox get home. *This episode was an old episode but when Nickelodeon aired this on TV, some people thought it was new and old (because it is seen on a video tape first before it aired on TV). *This is the 82nd episode of the show. *Some footage of this episode was included in Jimmy Kimmel's segments of Unnecessary Censorship. *Tico and Isa don't appear in this episode. *Dora and Boots don't sing the Travel Song in this episode but if they did then it would've been the first episode and Swiper's first time singing it. *Swiper doesn't know Spanish in this episode, however, he lives on Blueberry Hill and in order to get in one is to say in abre in Spanish which means open. Gallery Video 1019378 0.jpg 346743.jpg MV5BMjM0MTIyMTk4M15BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwODQzODQ2MjE@._V1_SX1338_SY878_.jpg 2c9bff7443fb7d1507ba92ab2f692456.jpg Character Find Swiper the Fox Category:Episodes Category:Dora the Explorer Season 4 Category:Character Find Episodes Category:Episodes Released on Video Category:2005 Category:Dora the Explorer Episodes Category:Episodes in which Dora and Boots stop Swiper Category:Episodes with Benny Category:Episodes with Diego